Ximrana
Titles Shaman of the Fire Spirit A title given to her by the Horde's elder shamans. Herald of the Restless Dead This title she has taken after many spirits of the angered dead came to her to ask her aid. Child of the Dark-Blood A title given to her by her mother's cult. History The young half-orc had, like most of her kind, a hard and troubled childhood. As she was one of the few half-orc children of the Alterac blood cult known to her as the Dark-Blood Cult. Her father was one of 12 orcs chosen by Gul'dan himself to breed with humans, the reason for this was to create strong children with the powers of both races to survive the Horde or, more correctly, Gul'dan himself. Her mother was a noble women of Alterac and a devoted follower of the Cult. Her early childhood years where happy and care-free, she was kept within the loving protection of the Cult and treated like a noble. The humans that cared for her believed that her mixed blood was the future of the human race and that she was destined to be a leader or warlock. But those days ended all too fast. As the betrayal of Alterac was discovered by the Alliance so was the Cult. Next, all the members of the Cult were hunted down by the Silver Hand and put to death. Including her own mother, the half-breeds however were allowed to live only to be tortured because they where believed to know things they did not know. Many half-orcs died under these sessions. Those who lived became slaves and gladiators that battled to the death for the enjoyment of their human masters. Even more of the half-orcs died this way, but not Xímrana. She was rescued by a Northshire monk, he took her to Northshire and there she was taught that her mothers Cult had been evil. She was also told that she was tainted, that her orc blood defiled her. After coming of age she was allowed to leave. Soon after that she joined the Horde and found her father. Relations * Master Burgrsch Demonvoice — orcish father. * Lady Erina Dreakmore — human mother. * Drugima — orc sister, dead since the first war. * Rubgrsch — orc eldest brother and still alive. * Cergias of the Bleading Hollow Clan — sister in-law, mother of Oga, dead and her spirit has been taken by the Lich King. * Oga — niece, she is mated and has two sons and one daughter. Daughter of Rubgrsch. * Gruark the Artcher — Oga's mate. * Splictor Firehair — orc grandfather, died before the Draenor war. * Nectura Wildspirit — orc grandmother. * Qh'graus Spinripper — orc uncle died at the siege of Stormwind. * Uligera Springheart — Qh'graus' mate, believed dead. * Arbugar Windfeet — orc cousin, status unkown. * Lester Dreakmore — human uncle. * Lord Markus Dreakmore — human grandfather * Lady Eloria Dreakmore — human grandmother. Description At first glance she looks like every other orc female. But when looking closer you see that her nose is human. Her skin is to soft and has a tone of human pink in it's color. Orcs, humans and draenei see it at once. This female is only half orc, half human. If it is not covered, you can also see that someone has tatooed her right lower arm. There in demonic runes for those who can read Eredun read: "Glory to the Shadow Council, the Demon Legions and their prophet Gul'dan. Flesh god of the orc. May the blood of man become holy in mixing of the orc's blood of power." Quotes "But now we are together again. Like a family, as we should be." When reunited with her father. "No! You can't go daddy! Please!" She cried as a child when her father went to war. Trivia :I once had a human and orc version of Xím. But I deleted the human for the following reasons: ;OOC #Humans can't be shamans so the human version was a warlock... That made no sense!#Goldshire and the general feeling of the Alliance.#Comments made by a nameless night elf, that humans can't look orcish enough.#The fact that I was leveling the human in the draenei starting zones... There cool but some what boring if you ask me...#Goldshire! #I did not know anyone under level 30+. #Goldshire!!!!! Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:The Dreakmores Category:The Blood Blade Tribe Category:Half-orc Category:Shaman